Looney NewYear
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: un pequeño escrito Baffy acerca de año nuevo... soy mala para los summary... aun asi lean, comenten, quejense lo que quieran hehehe...


Un salón lujoso, los candelabros encendidos, bebidas por todos lados, meseros llevando y trayendo comida, una amplia pista de baile con una linda duela y todos de etiqueta… sería una noche seria y formal si tan solo todos ellos estuvieran cuerdos… pero no era así….

Daffy soltó un bufido tomando una de las bebidas que estaban ofreciendo, se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bien decoradas mesas en compañía de aquel pingüino pequeño que miraba alrededor con curiosidad, viendo como aquella fiesta parecía más una pelea en un bar que un baile de gala. Solo eran unos cuantos los que se dedicaban a bailar bajo el ritmo movido y alegre de Frank Sinatra con aquella voz que hacia que una que otra acabara por desmayarse.

Melisa lo miraba desde lejos, observando al pato que ya un par de veces se había negado a bailar con ella y aun que le había podido el rechazo del pato, el verlo sentado malhumorado mirando alrededor con fastidio le parecía mejor que el verlo bailando con alguna otra.

Ella por su lado optaba por ser de las que se acercaban a Frank lo más posible a escuchar aquella voz que lograba acelerar sus corazones.

Silvestre corría tras Tweety mientras que Pepe los miraba desde lejos a pesar de que perseguía a aquella gatita de siempre, sus ojos no se apartaban del todo de ese gato que corría de un lado a otro pegándole a uno que otro looney.

Por otro lado estaban Wile con un traje de etiqueta al igual que los demás y esperaba ansioso desde el otro lado de la pista a aquel correcaminos que se encontraba distraído observando con curiosidad al cantante. El coyote se acomodaba nervioso el moño mientras que dentro de si se debatía entre si invitar o no a bailar a aquella ave, sería extraño por supuesto pero le sería suficiente el poder estar cerca de él.

El gallo bailaba con aquella adorable gallina, Ms. Prissy se aferraba a él haciendo que el moverse fue dificultoso. Otros más en la pista eran Porky y Petunia.

Los gangsters se hacían cargo de la seguridad del lugar y de robar una que otra cartera a la vez, Elmer se movía solo en una orilla de la pista disfrutando de la música teniendo a su lado a Gossamer aquel enorme monstruo que se sentía confundido e incómodo teniendo que estar bajo ese traje ajustado y fino.

Marvin por su lado permanecía junto a su perro verdoso, sentado en una mesa cerca de donde se encontraba aquel pato, haciéndose cargo de arreglar su arma junto a él estaba Yosemite quien tomaba un trago con una mueca en su rostro viendo desde lejos a Melissa y el resto de las chicas con la esperanza de poder sacar a alguna a bailar.

A lo lejos se encontraba el conejo, sentado al otro lado del lugar con una copa de vino en su mano y enseguida de él estaba sentada aquella conejita, que a pesar de estar cautivada por la sensual voy del cantante, esperaba que el conejo decidiera invitarla a bailar mirándolo de reojo de vez en cuando. Pero el conejo se encontraba concentrado en algo más importante para él.

Estaba con su mirada clavada en el pato observándolo con detenimiento con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Como siempre se encontraba de malhumor, mirando alrededor esperando tan solo la hora para poderse ir.

Tomo un poco de aquella copa de vino que sostenía y dejo que sus ojos recorrieran el cuerpo de aquel pato notando lo bien que lucía bajo ese atuendo de etiqueta, con un moño negro en su cuello, el saco con cola de pingüino, la camisa blanca y con su sombre de copa sobre la mesa. Le era imposible el no pensar en alguna forma de hacer que ese pato saliera de su estado malhumorado para tomar uno de histeria y enojo, en otras palabras estaba maquinando alguna forma de hacerle una broma. Y es que tenía que confesar que lo encontraba un tanto más atractivo cuando ese ceño estaba fruncido y esa mirada de asesino estaba dedicada hacia él.

¿no piensas bailar este año?- pregunto Lola con la intención de tomar su atención.

¿Bailar? Una idea golpeo contra su cabeza y rápidamente una sonrisa infantil y macabra tomo lugar en rostro.

Por supuesto, preciosa- dijo terminándose la copa de un solo trago y mirando hacia la conejita. – gracias por la idea Lola-

La conejita sonrió al principio pero su sonrisa fue decayendo lentamente conforme veía al conejo alejarse de ella. Por un segundo había tenido la esperanza de que el tan añorado Bugs Bunny la sacara a bailar como solía hacer otros años, pero no fue así.

Una vez más Melisa se acercó a al pato rogándole otra vez que se pusiera de pie y bailaran un rato, tan siquiera una sola pieza, eso era lo único que buscaba la rubia. Mas sin embargo, Daffy acabo por dedicarle una de sus tantas miradas de fastidio y se negó nuevamente, terminando por quedarse solo otra vez.

¿Qué haces, Duck?-

La voz del conejo lo saco de su "entretenida" tarea de observar a sus compañeros, ahora que lo pensaba no había notado del todo la ausencia de aquel conejo.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia el conejo notando ahora que el conejo no tenía traje de etiqueta como todos, sino que este se encontraba bajo un atuendo completamente distinto.

¿Por qué tan solo Duck?- menciono con una voz seductora que iba a juego con aquel atuendo que poseía.

Un vestido blanco ajustado a un cuerpo bien curveado con pechos grandes, una cintura estrecha y unas caderas bien proporcionadas. Una peluca rubia casi blanca, mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, un sensual lunar cerca del labio y un labial rojo intenso sobre sus labios.

El pato se quedó boquiabierto por un segundo, recorriendo el cuerpo del conejo y mirando aquel rostro que poseía esa mirada seductora que hacía que un escalofrió lo sacudiera su cuerpo por completo. Una vez más se encontraba ese conejo bajo un atuendo femenino que le demostraba que era capaz de conquistar tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Pero tenía que mantener la calma, después de todo eran simplemente amigos-rivales, nada más que eso y el dejar que el conejo bajo un atuendo femenino lo perturbara seria como mostrarse débil por él, cosa que no se podia permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

¿Qué demonios haces con ese atuendo? Es preocupante lo mucho que te gusta vestirte de conejita playboy-dijo con un tono agresivo aparatando su mirada de él.

Esta vez lo hago por una buena causa, Duck- se sento en una de las piernas del pato.

¡¿Qué crees que haces conejo?! ¡apártate!- exigió el pato intentando quitarlo de su pierna, empujándolo para que se quitara.

Pero aquellos intentos no lograban hacer que Bugs se alejara, por el contrario el conejo se acercó aún más al pato.

Vas a bailar conmigo, Duck- coloco una mano cubierta con un guante de seda sobre el pico del pato, haciendo que este se aparata su rostro de inmediato. – vamos, Daffy bailemos un poco, no está bien que estés de antipático incluso en año nuevo- se puso de pie. – es la última noche del año, no crees que podemos hacer algo divertido en vez de quedarnos sentados?-

El pato pensó por un segundo en las palabras del conejo haciendo una mueca.

¿quieres diversión, dientón? ¿Por qué diablos no sacas a alguna de las chicas como un conejo normal, en vez de disfrazarte como conejita para venir a sacarme a mí a bailar? Sé que soy irresistible pero no es para que te rebajes a tanto por mi- una ligera sonrisa burlona curveo aquel pico.

No me rebajo, Duck. Lo hago porque me das lastima- tomo la muñeca del pato. – intente hacer esto por las buenas, pero si así lo prefieres…-

Un jalón fue suficiente para hacer que el pato se pusiera de pie de un solo salto y sin que se pudiera tan siquiera poner de pie correctamente el conejo termino por llevarlo hasta la pista.

¡Suéltame, Bugs!- grito molesto intentando apartarse, pero el aguerre del conejo era demasiado fuerte para que se pudiera zafar.

El conejo rio ante los intentos desesperados del pato por alejarse de él, pero apenas y empezó la música a sonar abriendo una nueva melodía, el grisáceo se dio a la tarea de obligar al pato a bailar.

Rock and Roll… aunque resultaba ser antiguo para las nuevas tendencias de música y baile que estaban saliendo en esos nuevos años, era algo que estaba más a su época, algo que les recordaba cuando eran un poco más jóvenes.

Las manos de Bugs hacían que el pato se moviera a la fuerza, moviendo sus brazos, haciéndolo dar volteretas, etc.

Daffy estaba perdiendo su paciencia por completo, pero antes de que esta se fuera del todo acabo por surgir una idea en él. Si el conejo quería que bailaran, entonces lo harían… a su manera.

Dejando de forcejear para alejarse, el pato tomo su lugar como el hombre ( en apariencia) disponiéndose a dirigir el baile. Siendo ahora el quien tomaba con agresión las manos del conejo, lo hacía girar con tanta fuerza que Bugs terminaba por marearse y el pato no le daba oportunidad alguna de hacer que el mareo desapareciera tan siquiera un poco cuando este lo volvía a tomar de las manos para hacerlo girar nuevamente o para que hiciera algún tipo de voltereta que resultaba un tanto difícil bajo ese vestido tan ajustado.

El conejo termino por ser nada más que un "_muñeca" _en manos de aquel pato que como se sabía era bastante bueno bailando y ahora Bugs lo estaba reconfirmando pero por la forma en la que lo dirigía sabía que Daffy se estaba vengando de él, obligándolo a bailar tan rápido y lo hacia tomándolo con mucha agresividad.

¿Qué pasa preciosa, conejita?- dijo el pato con una sonrisa bastante amplia. - ¿Por qué esa cara?-

La película bien peinada del conejo estaba ahora un tanto despeinada y su vestido estaba desalineado.

Está bien, pato ya entendí- dijo Bugs cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentando que el mareo desapareciera.

Y por fortuna para el conejo el rock and roll se había acabado ya, pero fue solo cuestión de un minuto antes de que otra canción comenzara a sonar.

Los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar lento abriendo con una tranquila melodía y las luces se fueron apagando lentamente hasta que quedo una iluminación tenue provocando una atmosfera romántica en todo el lugar.

El coyote se acercaba nervioso hacia la enorme ave y con una sonrisa mal puesta en su rostro comenzó a hablar con el correcaminos, quien solo sonrió observándolo con atención. No tenían que ser rivales fuera de cámara… podían estar tranquilo uno al lado del otro.

Por otro lado Pepe apenas y había escuchado la música romántica sonar cuando había corrido hacia el gato, tomando ahora a Silvestre de la mano para obligarlo a bailar con él.

Con quien se supone que está bailando? – replico Melisa desde fuera de la pista mirando con tristeza y molestia a aquel pato.

¿ese es….Bugs?- pregunto Lola poniéndose de pie de un salto al ver a aquella conejita de cuerpo bien formado de pie junto frente al pato.

Rápidamente la risa de Daffy fue desapareciendo conforme esa música lenta comenzaba a sonar. Volvió su mirada hacia el conejo, quien se dedicaba a peinar nuevamente su peluca.

Bueno, fue divertido Dientón pero parece que esto ya…-

Un segundo, Duck- dijo acabando de poner su cabello en su lugar otra vez. – listo, ahora…-

El pato miro la mano que Bugs le estaba otorgando para que la tomara y vacilo un poco antes de hacerlo.

Esa era la primera vez que bailaban de esa forma, habían hecho muchos pasos juntos pero… con música lenta y romántica de ese tipo… jamás… y tenía que ser sincero, a pesar de la incomodidad que le causaba el tener que bailar con el conejo… una parte de él estaba bastante ansiosa por hacerlo.

Asi que exhalando lento opto por dejar de lado su venganza contra el conejo por forzarlo a bailar con el y se dispuso a hacer las cosas de forma correcta.

Bugs lo pudo notar con facilidad el drástico cambio, ahora su mano era sostenida con gentileza por la del pato quien lo guio hasta el centro de la pista. Una mano de Daffy se deslizo por su costado colocándose sobre su cintura, mientras que la otra se encontraba sosteniendo su mano en el aire tomando la posición propia de baile de salon. Apenas y Frank comenzó a cantar cuando el pato empezó a moverse bajo aquella bella canción, cuya letra no podia pasar desapercibida por ninguno de los dos..

"_You´re just to good to be true, cant take my eyes off you…_

_You´d be like heaven to touch.._

_I wanna hold you so much…"_

Un ligero sonrojo se posó sobre las mejillas de Daffy mientras escuchaba el significado de aquellas palabras y Bugs pudo sentir como la mano del pato tomaba con un poco mas de firmeza la suya, e intento mirar los ojos de aquel pato, pero Daffy permanecía con su mirada hacia otro lado.

¿Qué?- dijo con voz agresiva mirando de reojo al conejo.

Nada, Daff.- menciono con una ligera sonrisa, intentando permanecer calmado.

Y aprovechando el hecho de que el conejo había apartado su mirada de él, Daffy le echo un vistazo nuevamente, mirando esas largas pestañas y esos rojos labios, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco más.

Frank dejo de cantar por un momento dejando que se abriera paso un solo de los músicos que hacía que el ritmo cambiara haciendo que ese ritmo lento cambiara por uno igualmente romántico pero más movido.

Sosteniendo con firmeza la mano del conejo hizo que este cambiara de lugar con él para después hacerlo girar ni tan rápido ni tan despacio, lo tomo ahora de ambas manos para hacer un par de pasos con sus pies haciendo que el Conejo riera y Daffy se limitara a sonreír discreto.

Frank volvió a cantar subiendo su tono de voz llevándola al ritmo de aquel cambio movido, haciendo que el pato sonriera un poco más para después hacer que Bugs girara un par de veces más frente a él, hizo que se moviera a su alrededor al ritmo de la música para después girar hábilmente frente al conejo y acabar por jalarlo con delicadeza haciendo que sus brazos lo tomaran con firmeza para después hacer que el conejo se inclinara un poco. Bugs sonrió amplio al ver aquellos ojos verdes observándolo de una forma conquistadora y el conejo hubiera deseado que esos cortos segundos viendo directo a los ojos del pato duraran más para poder perderse en aquella mirada pero el pato lo volvió a levantar para que sus cuerpos se volvieran a acercar retomando la posición inicial.

Ambos rieron un poco continuando con el baile.

Vez, Duck. divertirse no es tan malo- menciono Bugs.

Daffy frunció un poco su ceño pero aun así sonrió ligeramente. Eso no estaba bien su corazón estaba bastante acelerado y toda esa atmosfera romántica hacia que el conejo luciera varias veces más deseable de lo que de por si le parecía. Amigos, enemigos… si eran ambas cosas pero dentro de esa amistad y rivalidad que poseían había un espacio para algo más, un algo que hacía que existiera una atracción por ese conejo con el cual seguía bailando. Y es que tantos años compartiendo juntos, tantos años de vivir juntos habían acabado por hacer que terminaran involucrarse en más de una sola situación romántica, haciendo que los sentimientos de ambos se confundieran pero aun así nunca habían hablado acerca del tema.

La música termino y ambos se separaron aun riendo por lo simpático que había lucido todo estando ellos dos bailando juntos de esa manera, y ahora el conejo entendía otra de las tantas razones por las cuales el pato era tan deseado, su forma de bailar era magnifica, tan precisa, gentil y hábil. El pato era sublimemente bueno en ello, tanto que aun podia sentir ese cosquilleo que se había despertado en el al sentir aquellas hábiles manos recorriendo su cuerpo, guiándolo con tanta facilidad.

Entre risas Bugs se acercarse al pato colocando su mano sobre el moño de este acabando bastante cerca de él, con la firme intención de colocar un beso sobre ese pico.

El pato trago saliva con dificultad al ver al conejo tan cerca de el sintiéndose nervioso. El conejo acerco peligrosamente sus labios…pero antes de que pudiera sentirlo sobre los suyos, la música se detuvo por completo y las luces se comenzaron a prender lento.

¿Qué hora es, Duck?- pregunto Bugs apartándose rápidamente del pato.

El conejo era el encargado de hacer el conteo para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo. Daffy saco de uno de las bolsas de su traje lo que era un reloj de bolsillo y enseñando este al conejo, el grisáceo leyó la hora.

Tres minutos, faltan tres minutos- dijo alterándose un poco. – tengo que ir a cambiarme, Daff-

Espera Bugs…- intento tomar su brazo pero el conejo fue más rápido que él, alejándose rápidamente. -….gracias…- murmuro viendo como el conejo corría para adentrarse en uno de los baños. – conejo estúpido..- dijo para sí soltando un suspiro de molestia.

No paso más de un par de minutos antes de que el conejo saliera del baño, ahora con su traje de gala bien acomodado. Un minuto, eso era lo único que tenía para dar unas cuantas palabras y dar el conteo.

Las luces se prendieron del todo y el conejo subió rápidamente al escenario.

Muy bien Folks. Estamos a nada de acabar con este año, así que… tomen sus copas- dijo sosteniendo una botella de champaña. – acerquen a sus parejas y tómense un segundo para reflexionar sobre todas esas tonterías que hicieron durante todo el maldito año para hacer que esas tonterías sean aún mejores el próximo-

Y esperemos a que este tonto año se acabe de una vez- dijo Daffy subiendo al escenario junto con el conejo. Haciendo que unas risas se desataran por su apático comentario.

Los Looneys estaban ya reunidos con sus copas frente al escenario donde antes había estado Frank cantando.

Y comienza Folks- menciono señalando el enorme reloj que estaba puesto en la pared que se encontraba detrás de él. – 10…9…8..- mencionaba los números en compañía de Daffy quien lo hacía de mala gana estando de pie junto a el. – 7…6…5…4…3…-

Volvió su mirada hacia el pato dándole la botella de champaña para que la sostuviera mientras que Bugs se prepara para abrirla.

2…1…- mencionaron en unísono. – Feliz Año Nuevo!- gritaron ambos, mientras que Bugs quitaba el corcho de la champaña haciendo que esta saliera disparada debido a la cantidad de presión que hacia la espuma y el líquido de la botella.

Todos comenzaron a gritar saltando de alegría levantando sus copas de champaña y rápidamente se abrazaron y uno que otro como Pepe acabo besando a otro Looney, en este caso su objetivo fue Silvestre.

Daffy dejo que sus compañeros se divirtieran con la botella dejando que el gallo se la llevara para comenzar a servirse un poco más de la champaña.

Fue entonces cuando dentro de todo ese festejo y demostraciones de afecto, el conejo acabo por tomar al pato por los brazos y termino por presionar sus labios contra los del él. Daffy se tensó de inmediato al sentir la presión de aquellos labios cálidos contra su pico, una oleada de risas se desato en cuanto el pato comenzó a intentar zafarse del agarre del conejo quien lo sostenía con fuerza impidiéndole el moverse del todo bien.

Apenas y el conejo aflojo el agarre cuando el pato acabo por empujarlo lejos de él, sabía que aquel beso había sido principalmente un acto de burla que una verdadera demostración de amor de ese conejo. Lo sabía por la forma en la que Bugs lo había agarrado de los brazos, por la manera brusca en que sus labios habían chocado con fuerza, no había notado ni siquiera una pequeña chispa de amor como la que había sentido cuando bailo con él. Tan solo lo habia besado como a cualquiera de los otros Looneys, como si fuese Elmer o tal vez el vaquero. Y quisiera o no… aquello lo había logrado lastimar de alguna manera, era como si con ese beso le hubiera puesto en claro el hecho de que el conejo no sentía nada mas por el que lo mismo que con cualquier otro de los Looney.

¡¿Cuál es tu problema conejo estúpido?!-replico mientras seguía escuchando las risas de sus compañeros.

Vamos, vamos. Tranquilo Duck- rio Bugs intentando rodear el cuello del pato, pero antes de que tan siquiera se pudiera acercar Daffy lo volvió a empujar para después alejarse por completo de él.

Aquel festejo continúo con la música de Dean Martin y uno que otro cantante más, mientras que la diversión de los Looneys continuaba.

Bugs por otro lado se encontraba caminando por el lugar buscando al pato con su mirada tras haberlo visto irse molesto del escenario. Miro alrededor preguntándose donde se podia encontrar el pato y no le costó mucho el pensar en una posibilidad de donde se podia encontrar.

En aquel salón había tan solo tres lugares donde pudo haber ido, uno de ellos era la cocina de donde salían constantemente los meseros llevando bocadillos por todo el lugar, otro más era el baño que tenía una pequeña sala donde se podían sentar a descansar y por ultimo estaba el sótano donde se encontraban estacionadas todos y cada uno de los autos de los Looneys.

-000-000-000-0-0-0

Daffy se encontraba recostado en el asiento trasero de su carro, ya sin aquel moño en su cuello. Lo único que le impedía irse de ahí era aquel carro que se encontraba estacionado frente al de él impidiéndole salir. El cansancio por su constante trabajo de estar en las actuaciones en los nuevos episodios había hecho que le fuera imposible el disfrutar aquella fiesta. Apenas y había cerrado sus ojos cuando un golpeteo contra su ventanilla termino por despertarlo.

¿¡que!?- grito molesto sin tomarse la molestia en levantarse.

No hubo respuesta alguna por lo que continuo con su tarea de descansar, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos. Mas sin embargo la tranquilidad no le duro más que unos cuantos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando pasar por esta al conejo quien sin esperar ser invitado se adentró en el caro carro del pato.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, Viejo?- menciono sonriente.

De inmediato Daffy se irguió para después sentarse adecuadamente en el asiento, ya que a pesar de la amplitud del carro el hecho de que el conejo se sentara le impedía ya el poder seguir recostado.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con seriedad.

Neee… te fuiste muy rápido de la fiesta, Duck. ¿acaso te sientes mal?- pregunto permaneciendo en su estado relajado.

¿Qué sucede, conejo? ¿acaso ya no tienes a nadie a quien molestar? ¿Por qué no te largas a jugar con alguien más? –

El pato se cruzó de brazos mirando fijamente hacia el conejo, no iba a bajar su mirada, quería que el conejo supiera que estaba hablando enserio.

¿jugar?- rio un poco. – ¿de qué hablas, Duck? no creo que te la hayas pasado tan mal bailando conmigo como para creer que estaba jugando contigo-

Un movimiento rápido y el pato termino por tomar al conejo por ambas muñecas acabando por pegarlo contra la puerta del carro. La sonrisa tranquila del conejo desapareció al ver esos ojos verdes mirándolos con molestia.

Sabes bien de lo que hablo, Dientón- intentaba no perder los estribos.

Ee… Duck, mis manos- dijo sintiendo la presión sobre sus muñecas crecer aún más. – bueno tal vez sepa a lo que te refieres.-

El pato acerco un poco más su rostro al del conejo esperando por sus palabras, sin percatarse de lo que esa cercanía provocaba en el grisáceo, quien se esforzaba por permanecer tranquilo.

Bueno si lo sabes, será mejor que te largues a fastidiar a alguien más-

Aflojo el agarre en las muñecas de Bugs, pero antes de alejarse un beso por parte del conejo lo tomo por sorpresa haciendo que se detuviera al instante. Había sido tan solo un beso inocente y rápido, pero había sido más que suficiente para hacer que su ceño desapareciendo dejando una mirada de sorpresa.

No lo hice precisamente para fastidiarte- menciono el conejo sin perder su tranquilidad.

Aquello había sido como una inyección de adrenalina en el plumífero quien volvió a apretar las muñecas del conejo pero ahora con mucha más fuerza.

Daff…- ni siquiera logro terminar de decir cuando el pato lo interrumpió.

Un beso contra sus labios dejándolo sentir la suavidad y frialdad de los labios del pato, los cuales comenzaron a moverse rápidamente absorbiendo los labios del conejo como si se trataran de caramelos. Fue imposible para Bugs el no vacilar un poco ante el beso del pato que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando por si solos dejándose llevar por los seductores movimientos del pato que dejaba que su lengua rozara un poco los labios de conejo. Bugs abrió

su boca dejando entrar aquella cálida y húmeda lengua que se acercó rápidamente a la suya frotándola y retorciéndose alrededor de ella. Bugs dejo salir un pequeño quejido mientras que intentaba responder ante el beso del pato, quien fue soltando sus muñecas lentamente dejándolo libre, permitiéndole entonces tener un poco más de movilidad.

Su corazón acelerado mientras que las manos del pato se movían por sus piernas rozándolas de forma lenta provocando que el pelo del conejo se erizara.

Daffy tomo sus piernas jalándolas, haciendo que el cuerpo del conejo acabara ahora recostado en el asiento de su auto, mientras que el pato se colocaba en medio de las piernas del grisáceo.

Bugs dejaba que sus manos pasearan por el torso del pato mientras que este repartía besos sobre su cuello y sus hombros, dando cuidadosas mordidas, capturando y jalando un poco su suave piel haciendo que un cosquilleo paseara por sus brazos y cuello, y su respiración se volviera irregular. Una de sus manos paseo por la espina dorsal del pato haciendo que su espalda se arqueara hacia abajo como si se tratara de un gato. Sonrió al ver la reacción de su cuerpo, para después verlo inclinarse nuevamente hacia él, colocando un beso sobre sus labios y después un beso sobre su cuello dejando que el grisáceo escuchara su respiración contra sus sensibles orejas.

¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? Encontrándose ahí, en el asiento trasero de su auto con el conejo debajo de su cuerpo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras que sus labios jugaban con los de él. ¿Qué era todo eso? No es que no lo hubiese pensado antes, de hecho si se ponía a asimilarlo aquello era como el cumplimiento de una de sus tantas fantasías teniendo a ese conejo besándolo de vuelta con su lengua dentro de su boca.

Una mano pasando hasta aquella colita suave del pato y esta comenzó a acariciarla de forma delicada, sintiendo a través de sus guantes aquella suavidad de ese oscuro plumaje. Un movimiento por parte de aquella colita que se había sacudido reaccionando ante aquellas caricias y Bugs no pudo evitar el sonreír cortando el beso con el pato haciendo que este lo mirara con una mueca en su rostro.

Aparta tu mano, conejo- replico molesto.

Lo lamento Duck. no sabía que fueras tan sensible.- dijo esto último con un tono seductor e ignorando la orden del pato continuo jugueteando con el.

¡Te he dicho que apartes tu mano!- volvió a replicar pero esta vez alzando su voz.

El conejo atendió a la orden por solo unos segundos esperando a que el pato se distrajera nuevamente en besar su cuello antes de volver a tocar su colita haciéndolo esta vez con sus dos manos creando un masaje sobre esta. Un pequeño gemido por parte del pato y una pequeña risa salió de Bugs burlándose del débil y dulce sonido que el pato había creado.

Basta! Vine aquí a descansar y tú solo has venido aquí a molestarme. Inclusive en año nuevo te dispones a arruinarme la vida conejo dessspreciable- dijo esto apartándose del conejo avergonzado por ese corto gemido que había dejado salir.

Vamos, Daff. No tienes por qué avergonzarte ni molestarte- dijo esto buscando besar al pato nuevamente. – después de todo es año nuevo… ¿No te gustaría que comenzáramos con el pie derecho este año?-

Esto fue lo ultimo que el conejo menciono antes de juntar sus labios otra vez y sin deshacer el beso fue volviendo a su antigua posición, recostándose en el asiento dejando que el pato se inclinara sobre el mientras que se hacía cargo de que sus patas grises quedaran abiertas.

Sintió su corazón acelerar y el calor de su cuerpo aumentar al ver como el pato bajaba repartiendo besos por su pecho y abdomen, pero su momento de disfrute de aquellas caricias se vio interrumpido por un extraño nerviosismo al ver como una mano del pato se deslizaba hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

¿quieres que empecemos con el pie derecho, dientón?- murmuro Daffy al oído de aquel conejo.

Bugs se irguió un poco al sentir la mano tibia del pato tomar con suavidad su miembro, para después mirar hacia aquella sonrisa traviese que el emplumado le otorgaba.

Un año más se había ido tan rápido que apenas y habían tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo correr entre sus manos, un año más a esa larga lista de años que sus ojos habían visto pasar. Como caricaturas que eran les había tocado vivir la evolución de la moda, las cosas iban cambiando con cada año que transcurría, nuevas tendencias llegaban y aunque extrañamente los niños se convertían cada vez más arrogantes y complicados de hacer reír, ellos seguían esforzándose por encontrar la manera de hacerlos reír con sus inigualables talentos.

El conejo pensó en esto mientras sentía un gemido del pato contenerse contra su cuello mientras que sus caderas chocaban continuamente en ese juego de vaivén que hacía que una explosión de éxtasis recorriera su cuerpo. El y aquel pato llevaban muchos años de conocerse, habían estado juntos en situaciones inimaginables y ahora bien se encontraba agarrando con fuerza ese plumaje, intentando que sus gemidos no sonaran tan fuerte. Dentro de sí deseo que ese pato se quedara muchos años más a su lado, porque sin importar lo mucho que tuvieran que cambiar por conquistar los gustos de las nuevas generaciones, sabía que ese pato siempre estaría ahí para hacerla de su mano derecha y al mismo tiempo de su rival perfecto.

De hecho era un sentimiento que todos compartían, de alguna manera se habían convertido en una familia, los años se habían encargado de desatar en cada uno de ellos un cariño profundo por cada Looney que formaba parte de ese equipo de lunáticos que habían aceptado el reto de hacer reír a las personas independientemente de lo que tuvieran que hacer para conseguirlo.

La lengua de aquel zorrillo jugando con la suya y sus brazo rodearon su cuello.

Si, eran una familia poco común donde los sentimientos de aprecio y odio se revolvían

El coyote acaricio con delicadeza ese plumaje azulado de la enorme ave que le hacía cosquillas con su pico mientras recorría su cuello.

Todos compartían el mismo anhelo de hacer reír, todos tenía el mismo amor por su arte, todos ponían lo mejor de sí en aquellas grabaciones donde no importaba el salir lastimado sino el sacarle una sonrisa a alguien…. Y todos estaban dispuestos a dar lo que fuese necesario por ayudar a otro looney…

Un año más se había ido y ahora solo quedaba la esperanza de que en ese nuevo año las risas de las personas no se apagaran….

FIN fin… hehehe bueno solo un fic que no me ha logrado convencer del todo DX

Pero espero que a alguien le guste eso espero hehehe

FREAKU-SAMA! Gracias por la idea! Como siempre tus ideas son geniales te debo mucho hehehe

Estaba pensando en hacer un fic con un poco más de lemon…sipp… una amiga me ha hecho una puesta de que no podia hacerlo pero estoy dispuesta a hacer el fic aun que mi rostro termine tan rojo como tomate hehehe

Que tal un poco de lemon para esta pareja? Alguien me odiaría por eso? Bueno espero que no porque aun si lo hacen lo hare hehehe XD

Listo…. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!


End file.
